Une question de choix
by RoxaneJamesFFnet
Summary: "Olivier Dubois le fait chier. Sérieusement. Pour la peine, Marcus continue d'accélérer, les dents serrées, son Eclair de Feu à la main. Il entend Dubois se traîner dans son sillage malgré les trombes d'eau qui déferlent sur le terrain. Marcus aimerait bien qu'il lui fiche la paix, rien qu'un instant." Nuit d'HPF


**Note d'auteur : Texte écrit dans le cadre des Nuits d'HPF, avec un thème imagé qu'il m'est impossible de vous communiquer ici. **

**Pairing : Marcus Flint/Olivier Dubois.**

**Ce texte fait partie d'une fanfiction longue en cours d'écriture :) **

**Il fait échos à un autre texte "La nuit de la victoire" que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Flint ! Eh ! Flint, je te parle ! »

Olivier Dubois le fait chier. Sérieusement. Pour la peine, Marcus continue d'accélérer, les dents serrées, son Eclair de Feu à la main. Il entend Dubois se traîner dans son sillage malgré les trombes d'eau qui déferlent sur le terrain. Marcus aimerait bien qu'il lui fiche la paix, rien qu'un instant.

« Ohé ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Non, Marcus n'écoute pas. Il aimerait bien, du moins, être sourd aux mots de Dubois, à leurs sons veloutés, à leur texture soyeuse. Il aimerait bien parce que ça faciliterait sa vie. Marcus aime les choses simples. Les problèmes, les questions existentielles et les remises en question lui font l'effet d'une avalanche. Il les fuit comme la peste. Sauf que Dubois, lui, a l'air d'aimer ça. C'est con.

Une main chaude et calleuse se pose sur son avant-bras. Marcus se retourne, exaspéré, et fixe l'ancien Gryffondor d'un regard torve.

« Tu fais la gueule, je comprends. Oui je t'ai embrassé dans les vestiaires, et non, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Oui, c'est grossier, très malvenu, et tu as le droit de m'en vouloir et de m'en faire baver, mais il faut que tu saches…

— La ferme, Dubois !

— Non, Flint, je veux finir ma phrase. Donc voilà, il faut que tu saches que moi, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé tout à l'heure.

— …

— Bordel, Flint, tu me plais !

— C'est une raison pour me sauter dessus comme tu l'as fait ? »

Le visage de son coéquipier blêmit et Marcus ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire satisfait. Voilà qui devrait clouer le bec de Dubois pour le restant de la soirée.

« Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui as commencé à me sauter dessus ? » rétorque Dubois d'un ton sec.

Marcus soupire. Il était certain que cet « accident de parcours », comme il le nomme, reviendrait sur le tapis. Oui, il a embrassé Olivier Dubois sur la bouche, une fois. Mais c'est parce qu'il était ivre, voilà. Ivre et satisfait d'avoir remporté la victoire sur le terrain de Quidditch face aux Pies de Montrose. Et Dubois sentait bon. Et puis ses lèvres étaient… bref. Il l'a embrassé, mais après, il lui a clairement fait comprendre que c'était un tragique accident et que cela ne saurait se reproduire à l'avenir. Ils étaient coéquipiers, désormais. Les enfantillages n'étaient plus de leur âge. Et Marcus n'était pas… il n'était pas gay.

« De quoi as-tu peur, franchement ? reprend Dubois en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Je n'ai pas peur, Dubois.

— Si. Sinon, tu n'en ferais pas tout un sketch. T'as peur, Flint, admets-le. »

Marcus l'admet. Intérieurement. Oui, il a peur. Mais est-ce de sa faute s'il a été éduqué de telle sorte à ce qu'il considère que deux garçons qui se roulent des pelles, ce n'est pas normal ? Non. Et il ne peut renier son éducation. Sa famille, c'est tout ce qui lui reste, à présent. La guerre a dévasté sa vie au même titre que celle d'Olivier Dubois. Non, Marcus n'a pas participé à la Bataille Finale. Mais il a souffert, lui aussi. Souffert de ses choix. Et c'est quelque chose qui continue de le hanter tous les jours, toutes les nuits.

Ce qu'Olivier Dubois lui demande est amplement plus dur que le fait d'accepter la possibilité d'une attirance entre eux : Dubois lui demande de choisir entre sa famille, ses principes de toujours, son « nid », et un avenir incertain aux côtés du gardien, une destination inconnue.

Or, Marcus n'est pas courageux, et, rappelons-le, il aime les choses simples. Alors il préfère repousser Dubois et ses lèvres brûlantes et plonger sous l'averse, le cœur serré et l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

Marcus Flint a fait son choix.

Derrière lui, Dubois reste planté dans la boue, la mine défaite.

Il ne reviendra pas.


End file.
